Not For the Best
by emmettcullensvamp
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were babies, but Bella moving changed everything. When Bella returns, Edward has changed has for the worst. She's the only one that can help him, but what is the cost? Broken hearts or broken friendships?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Eek! I love writing this story! I need all you readers to tell me if i should continue although i will post a chapter after this prologue :) Please tell me what you guys think so far. Please REVIEW. Tell me if you love it, hate it, rate it, give me some advice. Just Review !**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

I cried leaving Edward when I was five years old, and I cry leaving Edward again twelve years later. Unlike, before my leaving was voluntarily. When I returned Edward was a totally different person, so unlike _my _Edward—the one that was my best friend since we were in diapers. Unlike how some people say sometimes people change for the better, this wasn't the case. Edward had changed not for the better, but for the worst. He didn't even want to let me in. He used lies, excuses and now I'm hurt. He told me he loved me and took it back the next day. I know him better than anyone else, I know I do, but I don't know who _this _Edward is.

On this plane, I couldn't honestly regret telling Edward that I loved him when we were five, or a few days ago. The happiness that Edward and I had felt was short-lived. I know I was only five at the time, but somehow I knew that we were meant to be, but now, not so much. He was my childhood sweetheart and my only love.

I looked down at Edward's cuff around my wrist and Mr. Eddie that I held in my arms. Maybe he really doesn't love me. _Maybe, just maybe_. He promised me years ago that I would always be _his _Bella. I wiped the tears that trailed down my cheeks and watched as my plane got ready for take off. Maybe this is fate, maybe it's for the best.


	2. Before Everything Changed

**A/N: First chapter. Twelve years back before Bella leaves Forks. Will update soon :) Tell me what you think in a review :D Please.**

**Chapter One:**

The best of friends, wasn't good enough to describe the two five year olds. There was always something more there, as if they were childhood sweethearts, but it wasn't acknowledged by the two children until one was about to be separated from the other. The two lay together under a makeshift army fort little Edward built. Each of their little heads on a shared pillow and their bodies cuddled together under one blanket, Edward in Bella's favorite pajamas on him, his batman ones and Bella in Edward's favorite yellow ones.

Edward looked at his best friend, his mouth turning down into a frown. He spoke the best a four year old could. "Bella, I think I really love you…"

Bella giggled, blushing. "Like how you love your mom and dad?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, then pulled Bella closer to him, wrapping his arms around his best friend the best he could and pecked her on the cheek. "No, like Emmett loves Rose." Bella's blush turned into a bright scarlet. "Emmett tells me that when you love a girl you marry her. So one day when you come back, I'm going to marry you." Edward took off his family crest cuff and handed to Bella. "Here this is for you, so that you can always be mine." He smiled his lopsided grin at her.

Bella looked at him in awe and hugged her teddy bear to her before giving it to Edward. "Here, Edward. Have Mr. Eddie so that you'll always remember your first girlfriend." Unexpectedly, Bella rounded her lips and pressed them to Edward's. When she pulled back she spoke. "Rose told me to do that when I love a boy." Edward's mouth pulled up into a lopsided grin that showed off his baby teeth, as he stared at his girl. He knew in that moment that he truly wanted to marry this girl, his best friend since they both knew how to talk. And Bella being a five year old, really hoped that someday her boyfriend would be standing down the aisle as she walked that same aisle in a white dress where they would exchange vows to be each others forever.

Edward sighs. "I'm really going to miss you, Bella. Now all I have to play with is Mr. Eddie, G.I. Joe, Batman and Ali. Who am I going to share my peanut butter and jelly sammich with when you're gone or my chocolate ice cream? Why don't you ask your mommy if you can stay here with me?"

Bella frowned too. "I already did. She says that she'll miss me very much."

"Can I come with you?"

"My mommy says that your mommy would be sad if you are gone. I wish I could stay with you." After thinking for a while, she asked Edward, "Will I always be your girlfriend?"

Edward nodded without thinking. "_My_ Bella." He smiled at her and took the pillow and hit Bella right in the face with it.

"What is that for?" she shrieked, her eyes starting to water. Edward reached over to her and wiped her tears away.

Edward shrugged. "Emmett told me that if I like a girl, I have to pick on her."

Bella crossed her short arms across her chest and pouted at her boyfriend.

"Let's go ask my mommy if we can have some ice cream." He grabbed her hand in his and led her over to his family's kitchen.

"Hey kiddos," Edward's mother, Esme greeted them. She lifted Edward onto a stool and then Bella. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I'm going to marry Bella when she comes back, Mommy!" Edward blurted out.

Esme laughed at her enthusiastic son. "Oh, is this true, Bella? You and Edward are going to get married?" Bella nodded. From under the counter young Edward took Bella's hand in his again.

"Mommy can me and Bella get some ice cream?" Edward asked his mom.

"Sure. What kind?" she pulled out two bowls.

"Mommy can we have one bowl, so that we can share?"

"Oh." Esme put the other bowl up. "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Chocolate!" both yelled in unison.

"Bella I thought you like vanilla?" Carlisle asked coming from behind the young couple.

"Hi Daddy!" Edward called over to his father, who had just come back from his shift at the hospital.

"Hey, Eddie! So Bella? Vanilla?" She shrugged.

"Apparently Edward is going to marry Bella someday," Esme smiled at her husband giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mhmm," Bella hummed. "The girlfriend has to like what her boyfriend does too, sometimes. So they won't get into a fight. They have to agree." Edward nodded in agreement.

"That's my future daughter-in-law," Carlisle said, pulling out a carton of chocolate ice cream out of the refrigerator.

"That's my girlfriend," Edward added, smiling over at his sweetheart.

"That's my boyfriend," Bella pointed at Edward. Once the bowl of ice cream was set on the counter, Carlisle set out different toppings next to it—Sprinkles, Hershey's Chocolate, Marshmallows, Magic Shell Chocolate, Whipped Cream and Bella and Edward's favorite, Crushed Oreo cookies.

Bella and Edward got to work, swirling the Magic Shell Chocolate over the ice cream, adding whipped cream and the Oreo cookies.

"Ooh! Ice Cream buffet!" Edward's older brother, Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs. "I want some!"

"Mommy, Emmett already had some before you got into the kitchen, when Bella and I were in our fort."

"Did not!" the eight year old retorted.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Emmett Cullen! You are not allowed to have any more ice cream tonight!" Esme told her oldest son, firmly.

Emmett started mumbling. "So…Emmett did you know that Edward and Bella are going to get married when Bella comes back?" Carlisle asked him.

"Oooh! Oooh! I want to be the best man!" Emmett said.

"In your dreams! I want Jasper to be my best man!" Edward laughed at his brother. Emmett narrowed his eyes at his favorite sibling.

"So Bella who's going to be your Maid of Honor?" Esme asked.

"Maid of Honor?"

"The girl that is the most important to you."

"Oh! Alice!" she grinned. Taking the spoon from the ice cream bowl and scooping some into her mouth. "And Rosalie!"

"I'll tell Ali that when she's back from her sleepover," Edward assured Bella, taking the spoon from her. Edward dipped his finger into the ice cream and drew a line under each of his sparkling green eyes and jumped off the stool.

"I'm JOE MONTANA!" he yelled knowing fully well that Bella knew who Joe Montana was. Bella ran away from him screaming. When Edward was cornered by their makeshift fort, Bella tackled him into the pillows. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and boyfriend, her future husband.

"I love you, Edward."

"Love you, Bella." He kissed her nose and they drifted to sleep, the two kids in puppy love. After the next day, fate brought them away from each other.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please. I need to know what you guys think of my writing so far :D Give me advice or flames or Love ;) **

**Thank you for reading and/or reviewing,**

Felicia XOXO

* * *


	3. Return To the Place Where I Belong

**A/N: New chapter yay! Please review, I need to know if I should continue, some reassurance that it is material :) I would really appreciate it! Here is chapter two. Fast-forwarding twelve years from last chapter! Bella and Edward are all grown up!**

Chapter Two:

BPOV

I was back where I belong, Forks, Washington. "Kiddo, is that you?" a man with a scruffy mustache and in a sheriff's jacket asked.

"Daddy?" I called. I ran into my father's arms as he awkwardly hugged him to me.

"Bella, you've grown so much! How are you, Bells?" He pulled back to look at me.

"I'm good, dad. The mustache, it's so Magnum P.I.!" I hugged him again, squeezing him around the waist. "Dad, I think it's time for me to fix you up Spaghetti alla Bolognese. Some Italiano may keep you from being emotional."

"Sounds great Bells!" he took my bags from me and led me to his police car, dropping my bags in the trunk. "So…are you planning on seeing the Cullen's before you start school?"

"Does Edward still live here in Forks?"

"Edward, of course! I think you should drop by after dinner, would be a great surprise."

"You didn't tell anyone that I was coming back did you?" I questioned. "It really wouldn't be a surprise if you told someone, since news or should I say gossip does travel through this town fairly quickly."

"Not a living soul," he smiled in my direction. "So how is Phoenix?"

"Hot, it's okay. But it's not home. This," I said motioning out the window. "This is home." Charlie nodded. And then he saw something that really caught his eye.

"What is that on your wrist?" he was staring at my wrist.

"Oh, this?" I asked looking at Edward's cuff, tracing the leather. "This is Edward's family crest. He gave it to me when we were five, right before I left. He told me that same night that he'd marry me when I come back." I laughed. "I don't think he was serious, you know puppy love." I tried to reassure Charlie so that he wouldn't need to worry about Edward and I alone. Dads.

We pulled into my childhood home. "Dad, I'll get it. Don't throw your back out." I insisted on taking my bags but my dad just ignored me and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, dad. You have all the ingredients, so I'm going to teach you how to cook Italiano. First, you need to heat the olive oil in the skillet on med—Dad! Do not touch the stove. Dad! That's high! NO!" I bumped him out of the way before he could burn something and turned the heat to medium. "Dad, why don't you just stand back and watch this time." I laughed at him, otherwise didn't let him touch anything again.

"Bella, where did you learn to cook like this?!" he asked after three rounds of never ending pasta and a batch of garlic bread. As of now, I was making him a cup of coffee.

"Phoenix, dad, cooking classes. You should really take some." I took a seat next to him and pushed the coffee mug to him. "I think I should take off to the Cullen's, now." He nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, by the way Bells, got you a present."

"Dad…you know how I feel about presents!" He threw some keys at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on, Bella." He pulled my wrist, pulling me outside, out to the side of the house.

"Dad!" I screeched as I saw the red pickup truck. I jumped into the cab of the truck, shoving the keys into the ignition, starting the engine. I jumped back out of the cab and hugged my dad. "Dad, it's perfect! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Your welcome, now go on to the Cullen's. They're waiting." I looked down at my outfit, a purple plaid shirt, ripped jeans and snow boots. My outfit was so Arizona yet so Washington. "Don't worry you look fine," Charlie assured me. "It's nice to have you back Bells."

"You too, Dad. I just hope that Edward thinks it too," I whispered.

"Don't worry he'll be glad to see you, I know he will."

"Thanks dad. I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry about it, Bells. Take as long as you need." I got the directions from Charlie to the Cullen's new place. "Bells, be careful at that turn off." With that as a parting note, I jumped into my new, well not exactly new pickup truck, slamming the door shut. I pumped the clutch twice and was off. I nearly missed the turn off, but thank god the head lights on this ancient truck still work.

I parked the car in the driveway, looking up to see a huge, white mansion. _This_ is the Cullen's place. It's gorgeous! I took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. _I hope Edward's home._

"Ali! It's your turn to get it!" I heard a deep voice yell from inside.

"No, Emmett it's your turn!"

"Damn, pixie!"

"Grizzly!"

"Anorexic!"

"It's petite thank you very much!"

"Someone just get the door!" another woman yelled.

"Emmett, you have to answer the door the next hundred times." That's when I heard pounding of feet rushing to the door. I honestly was afraid to get trampled. The door flew open, slamming against the front of the home.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Ali, is that you?" I called taking in the five foot figure of Edward's older sister.

"Bella?" I nodded and rushed to hug her. She screeched loudly, jumping up and down with me.

"What was all that about?" I asked referring to the stampede that happened inside the house.

"Oh, that, idiot Emmett, always the twenty year old of the house, subtract seventeen." I laughed at her humor.

"I am not an idio—Bella!"

"Emy bear!" I jumped into his arms. "I see your still staying at home with mom and dad! Always the dependent one."

"I'll be dependent on you anytime! You are hot! Where's my five year old Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett, slapping his arm.

"Who is at the door, Alice?" a voice I bet was Carlisle called. He followed by Esme entered the foyer.

"Hey Mom, Pop!" I joked, smiling at them.

"Is that my future daughter-in-law?!" Carlisle asked looking at me intently. I remembered him calling me that when Edward and I were five. I nodded.

"Oh, Bella, how are you?" Esme came up to me taking me into her arms. I tried to hold back tears as I returned to my second family. I sniffled.

"I'm good Esme. How is the family?"

"Good, oh Bella, it's been twelve years. You've changed a lot," she said taking a step back to overlook me.

"Not really, Esme." I smiled at her and walked up to hug Carlisle, nearly tripping. "See I haven't changed at all, that much," I spoke towards her then was in Carlisle's arms. "How are you, Carlisle?" I said.

"Same 'ol, same 'ol, thank you. You've grown. I can remember you when you were only this tall." Carlisle held his hand to about the level of his knee. "And look at you now." I grinned at him.

Right then footsteps hit the landing of the first floor and my heart froze anticipating the voice.

EXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXE

**Now for a little teaser, so that more people will review !**

_EPOV_

"_What is all this about? I just put—Bella?" My eyes, widened in shock. I didn't expect my childhood best friend to show up, just my idiotic brother and sister fighting over something stupid. I shifted my daughter from one hip to the other, to get a better look at my childhood sweetheart. I froze taking in the girl I spent thinking of most of the years she was away. The girl that I promised to marry when she was back. The only girl that slept in my arms. The only girl besides my daughter that I actually loved. "Bella, is that really you?" I called in disbelief thinking that my imagination was getting the best of me. She nodded wordlessly, walking up to me offering a hand to shake._

_I rolled my eyes at her and reached out to give her a tight hug._

_She graciously accepted. "Oh and who is this cutie pie?"_

**A/N: Apparently Edward is going to be in the next chapter, if you want to see Edward's reaction, you will click that button 'round the corner, like you have never clicked before. Tehehe! I will update soon if you all review more. Who is this mystery girl? Hmm, we'll have to find out next time.**

**P.S. All the cool kids review. Jk.**

**Special thanks to my first two reviewers, you rock! YES YOU!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Felicia ! :)**


	4. Reunion

**A/N: Here is chapter three :D For all those that waited and are returning to read this, thank you. Gracias. And for those who just started to read 'Not For the Best' thank you for reading. This chapter is not long, but it's not short. I promise next chapter will be soo exciting, you will not be disappointed, I think. DON't Kill me, I don't use a beta for this story, it's all me :D I will also post a link of what Edward's daughter looks like on my profile, as well as some other stuff, so be sure to check that out. If you like this story, I also recommend my other story, ' Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away'. So here you go. Please Read & Review. I will really appreciate it.**

Chapter Three:

Reunion

EPOV

There was loud laughter and chattering coming from downstairs. _Come on, I just got her to sleep._ I walked over to my daughter's crib and found her brilliant green eyes gazing up at me, wide open. "I guess you and daddy are going to go downstairs and find out what all this ruckus is about." I picked my baby girl up, and jogged down the stairs with my six month old, safely secured in my arms.

"What is all this about? I just put—Bella?" My eyes, widened in shock. I didn't expect my childhood best friend to show up, just my idiotic brother and sister fighting over something stupid. I shifted my daughter from one hip to the other, to get a better look at my childhood sweetheart. I froze taking in the girl I spent thinking of most of the years she was away. The girl that I promised to marry when she was back. The only girl that slept in my arms. The only girl besides my daughter that I actually loved. "Bella, is that really you?" I called in disbelief thinking that my imagination was getting the best of me. She nodded wordlessly, walking up to me offering a hand to shake.

I rolled my eyes at her and reached out to give her a tight hug.

She graciously accepted. "Oh and who is this cutie pie?" Bella asked touching my daughters cheek.

"Uhm, this is Mia, my daughter…" Bella eyes flew open in shock and I gulped nervously. I knew it was out of line, but Bella's opinion meant the most to me.

"Your…your your daughter? I nodded, staring at my feet. Bella took the moment I stared down at my feet, to compose herself. She then turned to me. "Edward, your daughter is beautiful. You and her mother must be very happy to have her. I'm sorry for barging in on you guys. I truly am…I should get going." Bella pointed out the door.

"Bella, don't be silly," my mother Esme jumped in. I hadn't even noticed anyone in the foyer besides, Mia, Bella and myself. "You are no intruder, you are like a daughter. Why don't you join us for some dessert?"

"I'd like that. We really do need to catch up," I added, reaching to cup Bella's shoulder. I really was reluctant to let her leave again, even if it was to Charlie or Renee. I looked up, searching for Bella's eyes. Once I found those chocolate, brown spheres, I was caught up in them. I saw my five year old fiancée, my girlfriend, my best friend. I found _my_ Bella, in those eyes. I wonder what she found in mine.

"Hey, lovebirds, we have ice cream melting," someone I assumed was Emmett called form the kitchen. I blushed finding Bella gazing at me, too.

"Come on." I took her hand in my free one and led her into my family's dining room. I pulled out a seat for her and took the one next to her, sitting Mia on my lap her back against my stomach.

"Can I hold her?" Bella asked, smiling at Mia. I grinned at my best friend's enthusiasm, settling Mia in her waiting arms.

"Hi, Mia!" Mia turned to Bella, her eyes open and her little mouth turning up into a tiny smile. "Aww, aren't you adorable," Bella giggled. She made funny faces at Mia, causing her to giggle adorably.

"Ice cream time," Emmett, my older brother boomed, pulling Mia's high chair up on my other side, so that Bella and I were right by each other. Esme followed coming in with a tray of bowls of ice cream. She placed one in front of dad, Emmett, Alice and one in front of Bella.

"Oh, dear. There was only enough for four." She seemed to be deliberating who wouldn't have some ice cream. "Emmett, give Edward yours."

"What?! NO!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't worry, Esme. I'll share mine with Edward," Bella laughed. Esme smiled at us, settling out all the needed toppings; sprinkles, Hershey's chocolate, Marshmallows, Magic Shell chocolate syrup, Whipped Cream and the necessary crushed Oreo cookies. Bella and I dove into the toppings, she grabbed the Magic Shell syrup and I snagged the whipped cream. She topped the ice cream with the Magic Shell, dripping some on her finger. Then all of a sudden, there was something sticky on my nose and Bella was laughing, about to fall out of her seat. Did she just wipe chocolate syrup on my nose? I lifted my hand to see what was on my nose and chocolate syrup it was.

I grinned at her deviously and shook the can of Whipped Cream and sprayed a little dollop on her nose. Bella glared at me in disbelief. I swiped some of the Whipped Cream off her nose and dipped it into my mouth. I swirled the vanilla flavor in my mouth. "Mmm, Bella flavored," I laughed. Bella rolled her eyes at me like she did when she was five and shoved at my chest. I shook the can of Whipped Cream again and saw Bella flinch at the noise it made. I chuckled, nudging her in the side and swirled the Whipped Cream on top of the Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Ice Cream.

Bella reached for the Oreos when her wrist caught my eye. "Bella is that?"

"Oh you mean this?" she pointed to the cuff around her slender wrist. "Yes, this is the cuff you gave me when we were five."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh!" We argued like we were five again. Bella took off the cuff on her wrist and handed it to me. I examined every single detail. "It's exactly how I remembered." I wrapped the leather cuff around Bella's wrist, lacing it closed.

"Hey! Hello! Earth to Lovebirds! Yohoo!"

"Emmett, could you be any more obnoxious?!" I muttered, still holding Bella's hand in mine, caressing the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Duh, Edward and oh yeah, I want to know when the wedding is!"

BPOV

The way Edward had stared at me only moments ago, made sparks fly before my eyes, let butterflies loose in my stomach. And the way he held my hand now made me want to jump him and press my lips to his. My stomach was doing flips.

"Hey! Hello! Earth to Lovebirds! Yohoo!" Emmett called. My eyes snapped up to relax on his face. He was grinning ear to ear, so that meant he had something up his sleeve. Alice seemed very informed as well, seated gracefully next to him.

"Emmett, could you be any more obnoxious?!" Edward muttered icily. My hand had started going numb from the sensation Edward caused as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I felt the blood rushing up to color my cheeks all the way to my hairline.

"Duh, Edward and oh yeah, I want to know when the wedding is!" Edward and I both froze in our positions, Edward's thumb resting on the back of my hand, under the table on my thigh.

"Eddie? Bella? Are you gonna say anything?" Alice called.

"Hey! Stop playing footsie down there!" Emmett boomed loudly. The blush on my cheeks, scorched on. Edward released my hand and placed both hands back on the table.

"I…I…" he stuttered.

"Ahh, we were five back then, right, Edward. You really didn't mean what you said!" I laughed nervously, hoping that everything he said was true, praying. Edward looked to me.

"Right," he smiled. "Exactly right." He put a hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but lean into him.

"If you guys aren't going to eat your ice cream, I'll take it," Emmett yelled across the table his mouth full. Esme smacked his hand.

"Emmett Cullen, hands on your own food!"

"Fine! Jeez! Keep your pantyhose on!"

"Emmett Cullen!"

"Oooh! I have a memory of Bella and Edward!" Alice chimed in. "Remember when they sang Bohemian Rhapsody to each other!"

"I remembered that, they'd sing to each other, then Bella would bust out dancing like an Oompa Lompa when it got to the Rock Opera part," Emmett boomed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Emmett that was uncalled for," Alice laughed, bumping fists with her older brother. "Oh yeah and then Edward would turn bright red when Bella would hold his hand! We'd tease him that he was brighter than Bella."

"Yeah, Bella was always the bold one. Always making the first move, unlike Eddie here." I laughed looking to Edward. His cheeks were like tomatoes.

"Mom, I'm going to take Bella up to my room, so that we can catch up. Do you mind?" Edward asked.

"No not at all." Edward reached for Mia, taking her out of her high seat.

"I'll carry her," I offered, holding my arms out. Edward handed her to me. I held her, patting her back gently as Edward led me up the stairs, then another set of stairs.

"Mia and I have a whole floor to ourselves," Edward explained as we stepped onto the third floor landing. "Esme remodeled it, so that most of the rooms are connected and so I have full access to Mia's nursery." I smiled at him, and when he looked me in the eyes, I was locked in his emerald irises. Somehow when I gazed at them, I saw myself, as if I was his future. _That's ridiculous; Mia's mother is his future. Mia is his future. _I shook my head at the thought. _Edward moved on, you guys were five. He's seventeen, you're seventeen. It was bound to happen. _I shook my head more violently now.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward was face to face with me now. He raised his hand and cupped my cheek in his palm. I dropped my gaze from his face, to look down at my snow boots.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm fine. It's just that I can't get over how deep your eyes seem, like I can look right into your soul. It's beautiful."

"Thank you," he blushed. "I can't get over how beautiful your eyes are either. It's the same way. It's like I can read your mind…" his eyes held mine again. I was mesmerized in all the memories I found in his eyes. I was drowned in the past.

**A/N: There are no words to express how thankful I am for my readers :) you guys are the greatest. You guys are also my inspiration to keep writing, well also the fact that sometimes Rpattz reads fanfiction. HE SAYS SO HIMSELF :D If you are out there, let me know. Well here you go for chapter three. Chapter Four should be up in a week or so, if not a few days. The more reviews, the faster I update, that goes for all my stories :D Don't forget the links on my profile and to show some love for my other stories. Once again, I love each and every one of my readers :D Thank you to everyone and look out for a new chapter. OOOOH before I forget! OME! Did anyone see an article that claims that they 'interviewed' KStew, but many fans recognized it from an interview from a while ago. Lol ******** Anyways thank you again.**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia :)**

**Felicia****Fanfiction readers ****Forever :D**


	5. Flashback

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, i just wanted to make sure that i was ahead with the whole story before i posted a new chapter. I'm sorry, again. I have decided to post songs that go with the chapters, so look for those regularly. Some will be familiar(: I will also be posting links that go along with this chapter on my profile. So check it out (:**

**And before I get sued, I do not own anything, but Mia(: Not even the songs.**

"You and Me"

by: Lifehouse

**what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

Chapter Four:

Flashback

BPOV

--Flashback--

_The girls were circling me, laughing and sticking their tongues out at me. This was my last day at Kindergarten. Last night Edward and I spent the night together, in Edward's fort. We played House and Batman and Robin for the last time. I couldn't believe I was going to leave my first boyfriend. _

"_Haha, Bella's dad doesn't like her that's why her and her mommy have to move to Phoenix," Lauren Mallory laughed at me. I was in tears in the sandbox while the other girls, circled me. _

"_Leave me alone," I sobbed into my hands that covered my face. I looked up at Lauren. She just grinned at me and kicked sand in my face. Through the sand in my eyes, I saw someone push their way through the cruel circle and make their way towards me. _

_  
"Bella, it's okay. It's me, Edward. Come on," he took my hand, pulling me up._

"_Aww, isn't that cute. Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G. First comes love, then comes…" Edward glared at them and hugged me._

"_So what? I love Bella. I love her and she loves me. Leave her alone." He pulled me away from the eyes of those evil girls, an arm around my shoulder. He pulled me over to a spot under a huge cedar tree and lay down. I copied him, lying next to him. "Don't listen to them Bella, we both know your daddy loves you so much and so do I."_

"_Thank you, Edward." I turned toward him and hugged him. "I'm really going to miss you. What am I going to do when the girls tease me in Phoenix?" there were still tears in my eyes._

"_Mmm," Edward thought. His five year old rounded cheeks then plumped up, his mouth turning up into a grin. "Tell them that your boyfriend is going to karate chop them like the Karate Kid." I rolled my eyes at him. _

"_Isabella! Your mommy is here!" Ms. Applegarth called. I frowned and sat up. I started crying really hard. I couldn't hold it back. Edward sat up too, and to my surprise his eyes were red and tears overflowed the brim of his eyes. _

"_Don't forget me, okay." He held out his pinkie. I wrapped mine around his. _

"_I won't ever forget you, Edward. When I come back, you'll be the first person I'm going to visit," I cried and threw myself at him. "I love you, Edward."_

"_I love you, Bella." He rounded his lips and pressed them to mine. It was brief and sweet. "Wear that bracelet every day. Think of me everyday, okay." I nodded in understanding and hugged him tighter. _

"_I'm going to miss you, Edward. Take care of Mr. Eddie for me." _

"_Bye Bye, Bella." His eyes were red and were full of tears and I pulled away from my first boyfriend or as Esme called him, my fiancé. _

--End of flashback--

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked me. We were still standing in the corridor outside of a set of double arched doors. His voice was soft.

"Oh, sorry, just had a flashback." I looked down, blushing again.

"Tell me what it was about." Edward used his irresistible persuasive voice. He placed his hand on my burning cheek. "Please," he pleaded.

"Do I have much of a choice?" I mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm practically dazzled into having to answer you. Your eyes, your voice, your body language—I just can't resist telling you what's on my mind," I spoke in a low dynamic.

"Did you always feel that way about me?" Edward asked in an incredulous tone that made me look up at him. He had a smirk on his face and his eyebrow arched. He seemed to be gloating.

"Pshh, me…No," I denied. "Why, would I…pshh…no!" I stuttered, and then laughed at my idiocy. I tried on a straight face. "No."

"Bella, I know you almost better than anyone. I know how you are a bad liar, how you can't resist my _charm_, and how you are one of the most stubborn people I will ever come across. And I also know that for sure, you cannot resist this." His hand lightly brushed against my cheek, causing the butterflies to be let loose again. "…Or this." He took my hand in his and stroked lazy patterns over my palm. I shuddered at the pressure his long fingers caused.

"Mmm, stop teasing me, I missed that." I walked forward tugging my hand out of his grasp. I composed myself before I turned back to him. "Are you going to show me your room?" I smiled at him.

"Uhh…sure." He led me to the last door of the corridor. "This is Casa de Edward," he grinned ear to ear. He opened the huge door to reveal a huge bedroom bigger than any master bedroom I have seen. It must've been half the floor.

"Wow," were the only words I could get out. His hands gripped my shoulders, gently pushing me forward.

"My exact words," he chuckled. I glanced around, taking in the humongous room. It was so open, so light, so _Edward_.

Instead of a wall that faced South and East, there was a glass wall. I walked over to it and gazed at the moonlit Sol Duc River that I hadn't realized ran right through his backyard. In the distance, I could see the Olympic Mountains and they were much closer than I thought they'd be. It was a beautiful view. "WOW!" I sounded out every letter. Edward laughed at me, dropping himself onto the leather couch by the Eastern glass wall.

"You look spent," I examined his face with the little light that the moon allowed. "So…how old is Mia?"

"About to turn six months in two weeks," he replied closing his eyes and leaning his head back into against the glass.

"A father at sixteen…" I trailed off. Mia was born only a few months before Edward's seventeenth birthday. His eyes snapped open.

"Please don't be disappointed with me." He patted the leather next to him, motioning for me to join him. I joined him, leaning back like he did, Mia in my arms, sleeping. "It's not what it seems like. I wasn't myself…" I nodded turning to meet his eyes. I stroked his daughter's hair, moving the stray strands of her light bronze hair from her forehead.

"It was a one night thing with this girl. I didn't mean for it to happen. Then she came back to me nine months later with Mia, saying she was leaving and that she didn't want her. I had no choice, Bella. I had to grow up, when I wasn't exactly capable of taking care of myself. I had to grow up and be a father. I know I'm not the best father, a seventeen year old teenager, but I'm only human and I'm trying my best."

"You're not doing half bad," I assured him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around my waist. "That day you left when we were five was and still is the saddest day of my life, Bella. And here you are now. But what I said…"

"Don't worry about it, Edward. We were only five years old and I was the only girl you thought didn't have cooties. That was twelve years ago—"

"Yeah, it was only twelve years ago…" he said in a low voice, his tone seemed dead.

"Your daughter looks just like you, a spitting image. She's so pretty." I was in awe, mesmerized by his daughter's beauty. "She's perfect…"

"And so are you…" he murmured. I looked away and thrilled at the words he just spoke. "I…I shouldn't have said that. Bella, I shouldn't…I…I…I…you you just came back…I…" I turned toward Edward and shifted Mia so that she wouldn't be disturbed by my movements. I placed a finger over his mouth to stop his babbling.

"No, I like it. Edward, I've waited twelve years to be with you again. I clung to every memory of you to keep as my security blanket. But now, I'm ready to toss that tiny blanket out the window and start to stitch a new one, with you…Edward, I'm ready and if you are I'm ready to make a commitment. I'm ready to be in a serious relationship with you, Edward." Edward removed my finger from his lips and all too quickly his lips were moving with mine. Not in the way they did when we were five, awkwardly, sweetly, but with familiarity, as if I had been his official girlfriend for years and years. Our lips moved together, with passion, so much passion and love. I took his bottom lip between mine one last time, before pulling away. "Though, I think we should start out slow, for Mia's sake. But I have no objections to your kissing me," I grinned at him. "But not right now, when your daughter can awake any time now."

"I understand, but…I am your boyfriend right?" he asked.

"Right. And I'm your girlfriend?"

"Correct. Or as I remember you are my fiancée?"

"I guess, but there are no rings," I laughed.

"Training wheels, Bells. This cuff," he traced the leather around my wrist. "…is your promise ring until we are both ready to take the next step together…I will marry you someday." He held out his pinky for mine. I took his.

"We really do need to find another way to make promises besides pinky swears," I laughed.

"We could seal every promise with a kiss," he suggested. "That's if you don't object..."

I rolled my eyes at him. "How could I resist your kissing expertise?" He smiled at me and reached to press his lips to mine again. "Mm, I think it's time to put Mia to bed."

"I think it is…" he got his daughter out of my arms and walked through a door leading into another room. I followed him quietly. I leaned against the door frame and watch Edward put his daughter to sleep. He rocked her gently and kissed the crown of her head before setting her in her crib. After watching her for a few minutes, he sighed and turned to me. The relaxed expression on his face turned into a loving smile. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I have something for you," he said, and pulled me over to a huge king sized bed, covered with golden brown comforters.

"I guess this is where all the magic happens," I smiled.

"Not funny Bella. Now, please sit on the bed and close your beautiful eyes for me, okay?"

"Okay." I walked to the bed as gracefully and as full of pride as I could, well that is until I tripped over my own feet. Edward caught me before I could hit the exotic wooden floors.

"So much for pride," he laughed. "That's my Bella."

"Mm," I hummed. "Thanks." I reached the bed safely thanks to help from Edward. Once I was situated safely on the soft, comfy bed he left me.

"Close your eyes, my Bella," he whispered. His footsteps led away from me. I heard the patting of his cotton clad feet on the wooden floors. My eyes were about to fly open when he muttered, "keep your eyes closed, Bells—always the stubborn one."

_Drat, he knows me so well._

His footsteps then paused then started returning to me. I was excited to say the least. Weight was put on the bed then, and I knew he was back with me. My eyelids flew back before he could scold me for doing so. He was prepared, holding a hand behind his back. He was smirking at me, knowingly.

"I know you too well for your own good," he laughed. I started pulling and yanking at Edward's arm.

"Come on. Please," I pleaded and it seemed to work. He pulled his arm from behind his back and placed a soft teddy bear in my lap.

"Is that…" I gasped.

"Yes, it's Mr. Eddie that I'm guessing you named after me," he smiled genuinely. I squealed and jumped up throwing my arms around his neck and hugged him to me.

"You kept him! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tears were on the verge of falling from my eyes. Edward placed a hand on the small of my back and rubbed gently. I leaned my face into the crook of his neck and pressed my face into it..

"Of course I did. It was _my _security blanket. My_ most prized possession. _I cuddle with it every night," he whispered. I nuzzled my nose to his neck.

"That's sweet," I murmured. All of a sudden, my back was against something soft and comfortable. I realized my back was against the bed and Edward was lying next to me. My face was buried in his chest and his fingers were in my hair. I brought my hands up and twined them behind his neck, holding him to me. I was curled into him. I felt his lips on my hair then and all I could think about was how much I love my long lost childhood boyfriend. _He's the love of my life and always will be. _

_Or are we rushing into this too quickly?_ The critical portion of my mind spoke, but I was too tired to care, so I snuggled closer to him, loving how he held me securely to his heart.

**A/N: Can we have a major AWWW! Lol. So review please. I am totally ahead, so maybe a new chapter will drop soon. Hopefully. If it doesn't blame school! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! BTW: Seattle Radio is awesome! Check out: 106.1 Kiss FM! I don't even live in Seattle, let alone Washington or the Pacific Northwest and i love them! Please, please REVIEW(:**


	6. Sleepover

**A/N: Sorry for the lazy updates, you all probably hate me! I FEEL HORRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOOO LONG! I apologize ): Please, please forgive me! I am trying to really type ahead so that I have pre-typed chapters to get out so I might not update for weeks at a time. I feel so bad!**

**But please continue reading and reviewing. I love reading what you think will happen, especially when it is your opinion. **

**Well, thank you all again and please forgive me, **

**Felicia. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT (sadly) own anything, not the music or characters with the exception of MIA!!!!!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Jonas Brothers - Fly With Me**

(Give it a shot)

If time were still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky, tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

**_Now the past  
Has come alive  
And gave it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again_**

Chapter Five:

Sleepover

Esme's Point of View

"Edward, Bella," I called walking through the third floor of my family's home. I was so happy that Edward and Bella could have time to reconnect what they had years ago. They really were the potential perfect couple, a match made in heaven. All was silent as I walked down the hallway. There was no whispering, no laughing; it was if no one was in here. But I knew this was the only place they could possibly be, since Bella's truck was still outside and they couldn't be found anywhere throughout the whole house or yard. "Edward, Bella?" I called again, approaching the last door, Edward's room. I knocked on the door, softly. There was no answer. _What are those kids doing in there?_ I laughed.

I opened the door slightly taking a peek. There was no movement, so I opened the door wider. On the bed were Bella and Edward cuddled together, fully clothed, their eyes closed peacefully. _Aww_. I always knew they were the perfect couple. And they were too innocent to do anything like that. I should just let them sleep it off, besides tomorrow is Sunday and I don't think Charlie would mind.

"Mom, mom? Did you find Edward and Bella?" Alice called.

"Shh…" I cautioned. I leaned my head on the doorframe and watched the two sleep. You could tell that distance and time did nothing to hinder the love that was always there.

"Aww isn't that sweet, their actually sleeping together!"

"Alice Pratt Cullen!"

"I didn't mean it that way, mom. I meant after years of separation, they are sleeping together like they did when they were five. It's sweet really. I think we should call Charlie and tell him that Bella is sleeping over tonight. Give them their needed privacy."

"I was thinking the same thing. Ali, can you get Bella some shorts and a shirt for tomorrow morning and I'll call Charlie."

"Okay. It's really nice to have Bella back, to have the missing piece of this family back in the puzzle."

"It really is." We turned and closed the door behind us.

"One thing, mom."

"Yes, Ali?"

"Can Jazzy come over sometime and spend the night?"

"Not a chance, Alice."

"Why not?"

"Because I know Bella and Edward. They have always been together since they were younger and I know they wouldn't do anything like that."

"And me?"

"Not so much." I frowned at her.

"Thanks, mom."

I rushed downstairs and reached the cordless phone in the kitchen. I dialed Bella's father's number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"_Hello?"_ he greeted in a groggy voice.

"Hello, Charlie? This is Esme. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"_Esme, it has been a while. It's fine, I have a game to catch anyway. What do you need?"_

"Actually Bella wanted to spend the night and I was just checking to see if that was okay with you?"

"_Oh yeah, that's great to know that she's getting reacquainted."_

"Yeah, just wanted to check because Bella had already fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake her. What time did you want her home?"

"_Well, actually tomorrow, I'm going to be out fishing with Billy Black from La Push, so she can stay as long as she wants. Just let her know that if she needs me."_

"Okay, thank you, Chief."

"_Your welcome, Esme."_

EXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXB

EPOV

I woke up to find Bella sleeping next to me, my arms wrapped around her. The rare sunshine shone through the glass walls and into the room, when last nights events rushed through my mind. I smiled at the recent events. _I got my angel back._

It must be nine in the morning. I watched Bella carefully as she slept and gently swept the mahogany hair from her eyes. "Mm," Bella mumbled softly before slowly opening her eyes.

"Hello, love," I murmured softly, caressing her cheek, with my free hand.

"Mm, Good Morning." Her eyes flew open with shock. "Morning?!"

"Yes, it is morning. Is there something wrong?"

"Edward, what…what time is it?" I twisted around to check the alarm clock on the side table.

"Mm, its quarter till nine," I told her.

"Charlie is going to kill me!"

"Calm down, Bella. I'm pretty sure that Esme called Charlie and told him you were staying over." She started to calm down.

"And how are you sure?" she asked in a shaky, unsure voice.

"Well, I heard Alice creeping in at about three in the morning with a pair of shorts and a shirt for you, so that must mean that Esme told her to bring it in for you after she called Charlie. Don't worry about it, Bella." I wrapped an arm around her waist again. "Esme and Carlisle are out of the house, do you want to spend the morning in bed?" I asked, stretching a little.

"I guess. Where are they anyway?"

"Carlisle has a day shift at the hospital on Sundays and Esme volunteers at the Y.M.C.A."

"Oh. What time does Mia usually wake up?"

"Mm, ten?"

"Oh okay. Can I have a second?"

"Mm, sure. What for?"

"To change into something comfortable and brush my teeth," she blushed.

"Oh, sure. You can use my bathroom. Right through that door." I pointed to a door by my closet. "Go right ahead and take a shower if you want to…The extra toothbrushes are in the drawers."

"Thank you." She rolled off the bed grabbed the pair of sweats and shirt from the foot of the bed and headed to my master bathroom. I heard the warm water start and decided it was time to start some breakfast. I checked on Mia and kissed her forehead softly before heading downstairs.

"Hmm, I hope Bella still likes strawberries." I got some pancake mix out of the pantry and started mixing it up. I poured the first of the mix into a pan and started it along with six bacon strips. After cooking about six pancakes, three for her and three for me, I topped them with fresh cut strawberries and whipped cream. I cut some cantaloupes, oranges and mangos, mixing them to make a fruit salad. I grabbed a tray from under the counter and set both plates on the tray and poured two glasses of apple juice for us. I brought it upstairs and waited for my angel to come out.

BPOV

I felt something warm touch my forehead and my hair being swept across my forehead. "Mm…" I mumbled before I opened my eyes slowly.

"Hello, Love…" Edward whispered to me, his hand on my cheek, stroking it affectionately. My heart lurched as the nights events reached my mind. _I was finally Edward's after twelve years._

"Mm, Good Morning," I greeted him with a small content smile. That's when it dawned on me and my eyes flew open. "Morning?!" I shrieked.

"Yes, it is morning. Is there something wrong?" Edward murmured softly. _Oh, yes there will be something wrong when I'm not able to see you again! _But I was too nervous to speak these sarcastic remarks.

"Edward, what time is it?!" I squeaked. He twisted around, that was when I realized he didn't have a shirt on. I blushed madly. He turned back to me and I guess he didn't realize that I was probably as red as an apple.

"It's quarter till nine," he told me. _That means that Charlie is already up._

"Charlie is going to kill me!" I jumped to that conclusion instantly.

"Calm down, Bella. I'm pretty sure that Esme called Charlie and told him you were staying over." Reluctantly I relaxed a little. His sparkling eyes told me that there was nothing to fear and I couldn't help but obey.

"How are you sure?" I just needed some reassurance. Just a tiny bit.

"Well, I heard Alice creeping in at about three in the morning with a pair of shorts and a shirt for you, so that must mean that Esme told her to bring it in for you after she called Charlie. Don't worry about it, Bella." His bare muscular arm snaked around my waist. "Esme and Carlisle are out of the house, do you want to spend the morning in bed?" he suggested, stretching a bit. He stretched his arms and legs. I saw the muscles in his arms flex and contract.

"I guess. Where are they anyway?" I was curious.

"Carlisle has a day shift at the hospital on Sundays and Esme volunteers at the Y.M.C.A."

"Oh." It was all I could come up with. "What time does Mia usually wake up?"

"Mm, ten?" he answered. _Crap, I forgot most people have morning breath! I hope I didn't have any this morning._

"Oh okay. Can I have a second?" I asked, hoping really badly that I could have some access to a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

"Mm, sure. What for?"

"To change into something comfortable and brush my teeth," I blushed, self consciously. _Why do I always have to be the red faced one?!_

"Oh, sure. You can use my bathroom: right through that door." He pointed to a door by his closet. "Go right ahead and take a shower if you want to…The extra toothbrushes are in the drawers."

"Thank you." _Thank the Lord! _I rolled off of his big, soft, comfortable bed, grabbing the pair of shorts and the tank of the foot of bed before continuing on to Edward's bathroom. It was huge to say the least. It had a Jacuzzi tub and a clear glass shower along with a his and hers counter. _Maybe I will have the hers someday._

I sighed and stripped down, setting my stuff on the counter. I entered the glass shower and started the warm water. The warm water helped me unwind and relax the tense muscles in my back as well as calm myself down. I used Edward's Axe body wash on my body, drowning myself in his magnificent scent and washed my hair with his shampoo. I was surrounded by everything that was Edward and I loved it.

I turned off the shower head and stepped out of the glass shower, snagging a towel that was folded on the counter. I dried myself off, settling into a pair of white shorts and a brown camisole. I tried to dry my hair but came to no avail. I threw the towel into the hamper by the cupboard and walked out to meet Edward on the bed.

"Nice shower?" he asked me. I nodded snuggling up to him. "I have some breakfast for you…" he pulled out a tray from the floor. Two plates of pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream, two bowls of fresh cut fruit, six strips of bacon and two cups of apple juice.

"Edward, you shouldn't have…" I smiled.

"But I wanted to. Come on," he stood up and walked through a door past Mia's nursery and through another. He walked over to a huge leather sectional sofa in front of a plasma screen TV, setting the tray on the glass coffee table before the sofa. He sat cross legged in front of the table, setting the food out. He held his hand out for me.

"Come on, criss-cross apple sauce." I laughed at the little five year old saying and sat next to him. He switched the TV on and searched through the Sunday morning cartoons. "Looney Toons or Yogi Bear?"

"Mm, Yogi Bear! I haven't seen it in a while." I grinned at him.

"Yogi Bear, it is."

_Yogi Bear is smarter than the average bear… _

I started cutting up the pancakes. "I have been gone for a while; I want to know more about you…" I said as I stuffed my mouth with pancakes. "Let's play twenty questions," I suggested. Edward froze for a few seconds then nodded. "I'll go first."

"Always the ice breaker," Edward mumbled in my direction.

I otherwise ignored him. "Have you been with any other girl besides Mia's mom?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and he deliberated whether he should answer my question. I chewed on the pancakes, letting him take his time.

"Please tell me; I want to know."

"I'm not sure if I should. I don't want to hurt you…" I begged Edward with my eyes and he seemed as dazzled by me as I was by him. "Bella, when you were gone, I didn't believe there was love in the world for me. I turned to lust, hoping that it would lead me in the direction of love. But I was wrong all along. Love and Lust shouldn't keep the same company and I didn't realize that until yesterday." He looked down shamefully. At this moment, I felt _jealous_. All those girls he's been with and I wasn't one of them. Edward must've misinterpreted my brooding expression for pain. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you."

"How many Edward?" I choked.

"I didn't keep count…" he stared into my eyes. I tried to look anywhere but his eyes. I couldn't look into them, because if I wasn't in control of myself then, I would break down. "Same question for you, Bella. Have you been with anyone _that _way?"

**A/N: Please review(: I will love you forever.**


	7. My Happy Ending, My Miracle, My Angel

**A/N: Update time again(: I've been lazy lately, don't send me virtual slaps even though I deserve them! For this chapter, you have Princess1996 and SAMMiEfROG(: otherwise known as two of my cohorts, 'Shauna and Sammie(: Thank them! Anyway I am trying to develop the story more before I update. Though MORE REVIEWS would speed up my writing, PROMISE! What d'ya say as a Christmas present?!**

**PLEASE!**

**Anyway I don't own Twilight :( Yada Yada… But I own cutie pie Amelia Arabella Cullen.**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Taylor Swift –Untouchable**

Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, Mmmm  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you  
Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of Heaven

It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway  
But you're untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're closer, feel like coming undone

Chapter Six:

My Happy Ending, My Angel, My Miracle

BPOV

"Never," I murmured, gazing at my food. "Never; I was waiting for _the right guy_…" I felt tears starting to glaze in my eyes. "Not one boy held something special, had half of the attraction that you hold towards me now." Silence fell upon us as we chewed our food. An innocent game to get to know each other better turned ugly. Edward was wallowing because the deception of his young, hormonal mind and I was _jealous_ because I loved Edward the way I did no one and I wasn't his first.

A wailing brought both of our heads, snapping up. Edward was about to push himself up, off the polished floor when I mumbled, "I'll get her." _This outta get me some time to myself to think some things over. _I got up and walked over to the joined nursery, bringing Mia out of her chestnut crib.

"Good Morning, Mia," I smiled at her, cradling her warm body to me. She wiggled in my arms, finding a comfortable spot on my shoulder and leant her head there. "I better get you a bottle," I whispered to her, bringing her out of the room, downstairs. I headed down two sets of stairs into the enormous kitchen. I checked the cupboards for a bottle, finding one fairly quickly. I mixed some formula and popped it into the bottle warmer on the counter. I bounced baby Mia in my arms, waiting for the timer to go off.

"Mornin' Bella, Mia," Alice yawned coming into the kitchen. "How was your night?" she wagged her eyebrow at me, the way Emmett did when Edward and I were much younger when he suspected that we did something naughty.

"Great," I mumbled, keeping my attention on Mia and the bottle warmer.

"Already messed up, hasn't he?" she asked, intently studying my expression. A crease formed between her eyebrows, then her eyes widened. "Don't tell me you guys hit it off without protection. Bella, I'll go get you a morning after—"

My eyes widened in surprise. "No, Alice it's not that." The timer on the bottle warmer went off. I took it out, testing the temperature on the skin of my forearm. _Perfect_, I decided.

"Come on, Bella. You can tell me anything."

I shook my head at her, bringing the nipple of the bottle to Mia's mouth. She took it in and sucked greedily. I smiled down at her. "I don't know, Alice. I just feel _so jealous_, knowing Edward and my history—knowing that I wasn't his first."

"Oh," she exaggerated the syllable.

"I don't know why, but it just hurts me to know that it's like I am in line. As if Edward's some kind of game and I am just the player."

"Bella, Edward loves you. We all see that. The way he stared into your eyes last night, the way he gazed into them, made it seem like he could do it forever and never get bored and say, 'I've wasted all my life with this one girl'. I can see all that. Even after twelve years apart, I can see that he still adores you, in a way that no one can compare to. It won't matter if you aren't his first, because after you, you are going to be his last."

"I hope that it's true. I'll wait for him if I have to. He's all I want." I looked back down at Edward's daughter, watching her suck on her bottle, hungrily.

"Gosh, you guys already seem like a married couple. Waking up, feeding the baby, arguing."

"Alice, we did not argue. Besides, I have an Edward waiting for me." I waved her off and started in the direction of the stairs. I heard a loud thump and a stream of profanities. I jogged up the stairs faster and found Edward sprawled out on the floor.

"Edward?" I called, kneeling by his side. He was blushing madly, his lips turning up into a grin.

"Hello," he spoke, chuckling hysterically.

"Did the all so coordinated Edward Cullen fall on his ass?"

"Not on my ass, more on my back," he laughed. "I'm going to get up now," he announced.

I got back on my feet, and took a step back. He got on his feet and watched as I fed Mia.

"You would make a great mother," he commented, smiling at us.

I returned the smile, starting up the second set of stairs, towards Edward's floor. Once we were back in the entertainment area of Edward's floor, Edward grasped my chin in his palm. "Bella," he started. "…all those girls before you, don't matter to me. All that matters to me right now is you and Mia. You two are the only girls I need in my life right now. When we are ready we'll take that step and we'll be each others, but not right now." I nodded understandably. Edward always had the words to soothe my wounds and worries. I took a step towards Edward and rested my head on his chest.

"You eavesdropped didn't you?" I accused.

"Me? Eavesdropping on a conversation between girls, no!" he denied.

"It's sweet really; you always have the words within you to comfort me no matter the situation. Sweet lips," I teased him.

"Beautiful," he complimented me.

"Gorgeous."

"Sexy."

"Super Shmexy."

"What was that?"

"Super Shmexy? You have to admit you are. I mean look at yourself. Those abs…" I trailed off dreamily, trailing my finger up his bare stomach. I'm not sure if it was meant to tease him or if I really was turned on. He laughed at me.

Edward's expression softened after a few seconds. He held me to his chest, his arm wrapped behind my head with Mia between us both. "Bella, are you really jealous that you weren't _my first?_"

I hesitated, knowing that I was pretty much putting all my dignity on the line. I buried my face deeper into his chest, hiding my face. "Yes," I answered.

"I wanted to know why is that?" he asked.

"It's my turn," I reminded him, not moving my face from his chest.

"Oh, go ahead."

I hugged Mia closer to me. "Did you want _me_ to be your first?"

He didn't answer for a few minutes, just holding me against his chest, his hand rubbing my back. "Of course," he whispered. "So why is it?"

"I wanted to be your first everything. I know how selfish that sounds, but that's all I ever wanted. I was your first friend, your first girlfriend, your first fiancée." I smiled as I said that. "I also wanted to be your first you know…It just hurts to know what could've been if I hadn't left many years ago."

"Bella…" he trailed off. "…don't think about the past, just rejoice about your future. Sure, I regret my decisions; I should've waited for your return. I'm sorry, I didn't wait. I was such an idiot…" I could see that he was pained. I took his chin in my hand.

"Edward, every disastrous story has at least one happy ending. Don't get all bummed out because that happy ending is Mia. Look how content she is that you are her father." I turned my gaze to the baby girl in my arms. She was almost done with the eight ounces of baby formula. "She's more than a happy ending, she is a miracle, Edward; your angel."

"No, Bella." _Huh?_ "She is my happy ending and my angel, but Mia isn't my miracle. You're here with me after twelve years apart. I would've thought that _your _heart moved on, but…it hasn't." His eyes were locked on my face, those emeralds full of wonder.

"I was always going to come back," I told him. "I will _always _be here for you, whether you want me or not. I _will_ be here for you and for Mia."

"But I do want you," Edward spoke again. "In more than one way…" His nose skimmed against my cheekbones and settled in the crook of my neck. His warm breath raised goose bumps involuntarily.

"Mm, tell me how you want me…" I moaned.

"Mm, I want you this way," he lifted his face to press a kiss to my forehead. "…and this way," his lips kissed a trail to mine, where his warm breath collided with mine and his wet tongue swept against my lower lip. "…and this way," his nose drew a line back to my neck where he kissed a soft spot and sucked gently.

"Edward," I moaned. He continued sucking. _Testosterone. _The sucking of air brought me back to Earth, from a great height. _Mia must've finished her bottle. _"Come on, Edward. You're daughter is watching us." My cheeks were ablaze once again, as I took in his daughter's glowing green eyes watching me curiously. She was sucking on the nipple still, her bottle empty. Edward released my neck with a pop and pressed gentle kisses to my burning skin.

"Now you're mine," he announced, releasing me from the cage of his arms. I brought Mia up to my shoulder and patted her back. "Wait!" Edward exclaimed. I jumped nearly a foot in the air at the sudden demand. My eyes found Edward as he ran into Mia's nursery. He ran back in with a clean wash cloth in hand. He laid it on my shoulder. "Wouldn't want your beautiful shoulder to have spit up on it." I brought Mia's head back to my shoulder and patted her back gently. I brought her back to the cradle of my arms.

"Bah!" she squealed in her cute baby voice. "Bah Bah!" I brought my nose to her face and rubbed it on her cheek.

"She's so cute," I giggled, looking up at Edward. He smiled at me and his daughter.

"Baby, say dada," he cooed, encouraging. "Dada."

"Bah Bah!" she gurgled. She reached out of my arms into Edwards. He caught her and swooped her up to press kisses to her tummy. Once he had her settled on his hip he turned to me.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and give Mia a bath. Why don't you hang with Ali for a bit?"

"No, I'll give her a bath. I have to get acquainted anyway if I'm going to be spending time with her daddy a lot." I reached for Mia and she came to me, wrapping her chubby arms around my neck. "Where is her uhmm…shampoo and stuff?" Edward ran from me and came back with a bag of toiletries.

"Here it is. She likes it when you put bubble bath in the bath tub, but don't worry, because she can sit up quite well. But she does love it when after you lay her down and let her kick her legs. It's really cute." He smiled at me, then reached for his daughter's cheek. "Baby, didn't give Bella a hard time okay? Be good to Bella. She loves daddy." He gave her a gentle peck on the nose and turned back to me. "Bella you don't know how much this means to me…I…I can't thank you enough. You are being like her second mother although she'll never get to know her real one."

**A/N: Here you go, my fanfiction-ers! We need a name(: Hmm, REVIEW and REVIEW for my LITTLE CHRISTMAS GIFTS! They make me SMILE beyond compare. I love you all.**

**XOXO, Merry Christmas,**

**Felicia.**


	8. Hello, Stranger

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack, my Loves and just for you, I have an extraaaa long chapter. That means more reviews, right? Anyway more baby Mia in this chapter(: Adorable. So...anyone watch the Winter Olympics?! How about that Apolo Ohno, huh? I have a secret crush on him (; Anywho, let's get on with the story.**

_Song of the Chapter: _

_"Hey, Soul Sister," by Train_

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

The way you can't cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

Chapter Seven:

Miss Mia

BPOV

"Hey that's what friends are for and besides if we are going to get married some day, I've got to get a hang of this." I got on my tip toes and placed a chaste peck on his cheek.

"Thank you all the same for being there for me, Bells." I turned and I felt his stare on my back as I walked downstairs to get a quick drink of water.

"Mm," Alice hummed as I walked past her on the loveseat. She was curled up watching a re-run of 'Sex and the City'. "I told you, you guys are like a married couple."

"Hey, we are practically married," I grinned at her, bouncing Mia in my slender arms.

"Hey, Bells, Rose and I are going out to get our nails done and stuff, what do you say for a girls day out?" _Hmm I haven't gotten to hang with Rose and Ali for a while._

"What the heck, why not! I'm just going to go give Mia a bath and we'll talk about details later." I smiled at her, then at Mia whom was humming a random tune, looking around with her father's curious green eyes. I pressed a kiss to Mia's cheek and brought her upstairs to the bathroom on Edward's floor. It was on the opposite end of the corridor, right at the head of the stairs.

"Rub a dub dub," I crooned at Mia as she giggled adorably. This bathroom was half the size of Edward's but it was still fairly huge. I placed Mia's toiletries on the marble counter and walked to the cupboard pulling out a big white fluffy towel and setting Mia on it. I helped her rid the onesie she had on and pulled off her diaper and threw it into the garbage can. "Is Miss Mia ready for a splash in the tub?" she stared at me with those big eyes as if I had two heads. "Hah," I laughed, "don't worry I freak myself out sometimes, but your daddy thinks it's adorable." I smiled at her and then went to turn the water on in the tub. After deciding it was the perfect temperature, I poured some of Mia's bubble bath in and settled her on her bottom in the huge Jacuzzi tub. The water came up to her baby thighs and she splashed the water, with a huge grin on her face.

"Bah Bah!" she squealed cutely as she splashed the water against her tummy. She sat up needing no help maintaining her position. "Bah Bah Bah Bah!" I laughed at her and turned quickly to reach for the shampoo. When I returned I cupped my hands bringing some water to wash her hair and when it was all drenched, I poured some of her 'Johnson & Johnson's' Baby No More Tears Shampoo on her curly bronze strands. I rubbed it through her scalp as she played with the bubbles and caressed her soft skin with her baby wash. I enjoyed bathing her as if she was my own child and every time she squealed or smiled at me, it brought a genuine grin to grace my face. She was so sweet and cute, so much like her own father. I don't know how her own mother could give her up.

I sighed and realized, _somehow, this is how the world works—in the quirkiest, most unfair ways._ I frowned but abruptly cheered up and lay Mia on her back on the floor of the tub. The water was just the right level, so that it was resting just under her knees when she lay. She kicked her legs and gazed at me, this huge grin spread across her cheeks, her gums exposed to me. "Mia swim, swim. Come on swim, my little fishy!" She kicked her legs harder and the water splashed everywhere. She looked so happy, so content with her life. "Swim!" I laughed, pulling a towel over and picking Mia up and bringing her to me. I wrapped her snuggly and thanked God that Ali turned the heat on, because even I was getting cold. I picked up Mia's stuff, threw her used clothes into the hamper and brought her back into her nursery.

_Hmm, it seems as if Edward is going to be taking his time today. Hey at least he can relax. _I walked to the light green nursery and walked to the drawers pulling out a mint colored dress and a pair of leg warmers and brought Mia to the changing table. I laid her down and unwrapped her from the white towel. She was fairly dry, so I quickly pulled a clean diaper from a stack and put it on her. She squirmed around a bit, but I managed. When she was diaper clad, I brought her arms over her head and gently pulled the dress on. "You're so pretty," I squealed, clapping my hands. She immediately imitated me, pressing her hands together and giggling. "Aren't you cute!" I nuzzled my nose with hers and joined her giggle fest. I found a small hair brush from under the changing table and gently pulled them through her soft curls, straightening out her wet hair. Her nose scrunched up the slightest and frowned a little. When I was done I smiled at her, brightly.

"Aren't you two pretty," a velvety smooth voice called from behind my back. Mia's face brightened a great deal as her father snuck up on us. I felt the smile on my face expand if possible. I brought Mia to my chest and turned to face _my _boyfriend.

"Edward!" I scolded him as he stood before me with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Put some pants on!" I laughed. I turned back to the changing table. I set on her bum again and slid the brown leg warmers up her chubby legs. I heard footsteps approach me from behind and I turned to find Edward bundled up in a pair of navy blue and golden striped track pants and a matching Forks High School Team track jacket. I turned back to Mia ignoring him and rolled my eyes.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "Come on, Bells, don't ignore me like that. I have pants on." I had to smile at that. He laid his head where my neck and shoulder met and rested there. "Hmm it seems as though you are marked mine."

"'Lemme guess the great Edward Cullen gave me Isabella Swan a hickey?"

"Nope." He popped the 'P'. "Edward Cullen gave Bella Swan a 'love mark'." He nuzzled his nose on the 'love mark' he gave me. "I only give the girl I love a love mark." I felt a smile against my neck. I brought Mia nearer to me and perched her on my hip before turning to the side and walking away with a smirk on my face.

"Come on Mia, Daddy is being a pig." I laughed. Edward caught up with me and offered to take Mia. I shook my head at him and stuck my tongue out. "She may be your daughter, but we are bonding."

"I'm glad you are." He grasped my free wrist. "I just wanted to ask if you would want to see me swim, you know."

"Swim?" I asked my face confused.

"I swim for the high school. I wanted to see if you'd want to come to practice tonight? Coach will have the pool open tonight for all the guys to practice and I want you to be there."

I hesitated for a second thinking, _Gosh the only girl at practice. _"I bet coach wouldn't mind if you get in the pool with me between breaks."

"Maybee," I teased. I winked at him and pulled away, making my way to visit Emy Bear. I walked into what I'm pretty sure was Emmett's room considering the sign on the door said, 'BEWARE: YOU ARE ENTERING THE BEAR'S DEN'. I rolled my eyes at the sign. "Uncle Emy is really full of himself," I told Mia as she lounged in my arms. I pushed the door open and went directly to the drapes and yanked them open. "RISE AND SHINE EMY BEAR!" I yelled. He jumped directly out of bed ad onto the floor.

"WHAT?! Who goes there?" he grabbed a bat out of nowhere and was swinging it, his curly hair in his face.

"Geesh, Emy! It's me, Bella and Mia."

He threw the bat to the floor. "FUCK! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I quickly covered Mia's ear that was exposed (her other ear was leaning on my chest).

"Really G-Rated Emmett! Now get your ass up!" I paraded down the stairs. This must've been my fourth trek up and down the stairs. I was met by an anxious and excited Rosalie and Alice. "Oh my Gosh!" I squealed, capturing their attention. "Rose I haven't seen you in forever!"

She ran over to me and engulfed me in her embrace. "Bella, oh my god, you've grown." We giggled. "So will you be joining Ali and I for our mani pedi this afternoon?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I think I'm going swimming with Eddie tonight." I sank into the loveseat next to Alice.

"Oh yeah, I hear you and Eddie are back together again!" Rose laughed. "You guys were so adorable back then. Always holding hands when you guys walked, but never realized how much you loved each other until you were leaving."

"Yeah," I laughed. "And of course I had to make the first move."

"So…is that wedding still on?" wondered Rose and Alice at the same moment.

"Hmm, I dunno. But all I can think of, is that if it is a go, this little one, here," I tickled Mia in the tummy, "will be my gorgeous flower girl."

"Aww," they cooed.

Edward came jogging down the stairs then. "Bells, Mia, ladies," he shot me my crooked grin. "I'm going to be out running." He came and sat on the arm of the loveseat. "Ali can you baby sit your precious niece?" He put a pout on his face.

"Bah! Bah!" Mia called out to Edward. He took her into his grasp and brought her tummy to the level of his mouth and blew kisses. She giggled in the cutest way possible and when she was face to face with her father, she rounded her lips and just placed it on his cheek.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," I laughed. He placed her back on my lap and she settled, lounging once again.

"So is it a go?" Rose asked him.

"What?"

"The wedding?"

After thinking about it, he finally replied. "September 13th, what d'ya say Bells?"

"Suuuure," I dragged it out. He bent down and quickly pecked my lips.

"Well, I'm out. Need to be trained both on land and on water before the season." He hopped up. I stood up too as Rose and Ali eyed me with a goofy expression on their faces. I followed him out to the car, Mia on my hip. He stood before a silver Volvo.

"You must be freezing out here." I looked down at the straps of my lended cami and shrugged. "Here." He shrugged out of his jacket and swung it around so that it rested right on my shoulders. Edward brushed my hair back. "Take care of my baby girl for me, okay. Love you…"

"Love you, too."

"Ali should be back in time for me to pick you up. Then we can go up to the high school and into the pool during warm ups, okay?"

"But I don't have a swimming suit," I explained.

"Don't worry; I got Ali to take care of that." He pulled me to him, into a warm, inviting hug. He kissed the top of my head. "It's nice to have you back." He slipped into his car then. I stood there holding his daughter as she waved her tiny hand at her father. He waved our way before backing the long serpentine driveway.

I smiled widely before turning around and walking back to the house. Ali and Rose were pretty much hopping on the porch that edged the front of the home. I breathed in deeply and made my way up the stairs.

"Oh my god, he gave you his school team track jacket!" Rose screeched.

"Look, it has his last name on the back. It technically means you belong to _him_. This is soo exciting!!!" Alice bounced up and down.

"I don't know what the big deal is; he's just lending it to me," though I smiled at the idea.

"Not likely, Bella." We made our way into the house and headed straight for the kitchen. I sat on a stool in front of the island counter, Mia on my lap, playing with my fingers. Alice pulled up a high chair next to me and set Mia on it as Rose went to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of Triple Caramel Chunk Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream and found three spoons. She popped off the lid and handed Ali and I a spoon. She dug in and raised her spoon.

"To Bella and Eddie's continued relationship," she toasted. Ali dug in and raised her spoon and I followed suit. We touched spoons and started the girl talk.

"Mmm, Bells we need to get you a bathing suit for tonight."

"I'll buy it myself. We are going to the mall today, right?" I popped the spoon out of my mouth and scooped some more.

"Right," says Alice. "We will do some shopping and beautifying and some girl stuff, before we return you to Eddie."

"You make me seem like some dress that has gone out of style," I laugh. Ali just rolled her eyes at me, standing up straight and heading for the living room. She came back with a baby diaper bag, two purses and my tote bag.

"Come on, girls; time to go. We have an appointment at the nail salon." I waited with Rose as Ali got her car. We walked out to the porch and settled on the swing, Mia on my lap and both our bags at my feet.

"So how was Arizona?" Rose asked.

"Hot. Humid. Uhh, hot!"

"I meant, you know, life."

"Ehh, nothing special, just my mom. She remarried and is going to travel with her minor league baseball husband, Phil, so I'm back with Charlie."

"Ooh, were there any boys?"

"No," I laughed. "I was working really hard on school. Yanno, I have the credits to graduate, this year."

"Silly girl! So why are you playing 'Momma' with Mia?"

"'Cause I am going to have to be 'Momma' someday and anyways she is adorable. How can I resist the charm and cuteness that practically radiates off of her?"

"That's true, she is adorable." She pinched Mia's cheeks.

"So, Jazz. How is he?"

"Well, he and Ali are together, which is kind of weird because I'm with Em. But you know, he's been good; Ali makes him so happy. Gosh, I think we have all found our soul mates. We have all grown up so fast. It seemed like it was just yesterday when we were playing house…"

"I know, those were the days." An SUV zoomed into the driveway that second. It was loud and looked like it could beat out any other SUV speed wise. "Who's car is that?" I asked taken aback.

"Ali is Daddy's girl obviously. It's a Porsche Cayenne Turbo. The Cullen's all love the speed. Speed Devils." I had to laugh at that. Ali hopped out of the drivers seat and helped me with my tote and Mia' diaper bag. I followed behind them and slipped into the backseat. I turned to find a car seat and secured Mia in it. Once Ali was behind the wheel, I had to grip whatever I could, praying for dear life that she didn't crash. Turns out we got a ticket for speeding. It was one for going about 25 over speed limit—which means we were going 90 on a 65 mile per hour zone. Thankfully it wasn't my father. But that didn't stop this pixie, she kept at 90 until we reached the shopping center in Seattle. It was an upscale shopping center full of boutiques and such instead of shops.

"Daddy will pay for that ticket," she spoke confidently.

"It's not her first," Rose stage whispered in my direction, getting out of the car. She came to the backseat and took my tote along and Mia's diaper bag, tossing it at Ali.

"Bells, hurry up!" Ali yelled in my direction as I walked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I grumbled. She headed straight for the Nail Parlor with Rose right behind her. I quickened my pace. "Uhm, Ali, I don't think the fumes are good for the baby…"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Rose, uhm…"

"No, go on, I'll browse around the shops. A bathing suit, right?" Before she could answer I whirled around on the heel of my snow boots.

"Bells, phone number!" Rose yelled in my direction, running over to me, Mia's diaper bag also in hand. She helped me settle it on my shoulder, taking out the cell phone and wallet from my purse and putting it into the diaper bag. I gave her my cell phone number quickly and finally dashed away with Mia in my arms.

"Hmm, Mia why don't we get you some shoes so that your tiny feet stay nice and toasty, huh?" she laid her head on my shoulder and made tiny noises. "I'll take that as a yes." I walked over to a little infant boutique around the corner.

"Yes, how may I help you and this little pumpkin here?" a sales lady asked.

"I wanted to see if you had little Converse Chucks for this little one, here. Her feet are getting pretty cold out there," I explained, tickling Mia under her foot. She giggled adorably and started squirming in my arms.

"Bah!"

"Aww, well what shoe size?"

"Actually, I don't know…would you measure her for me?" I asked.

"What color do you prefer?"

"Hmm, brown. Yeah, brown," I answered. She waved at me to follow her and I did. She led us to the back of the store where they had all the shoes lined up on the shelves. She reached up and plucked one out of a box.

"How about we try these on?" she smiled at Mia. She led me over to a bench and I sat Mia on my lap, supporting her with one arm and putting the sneaker on with my free hand. I slid it on without a problem. I felt the front of the sneaker with my thumb, pressing down.

"A perfect fit," I announced. Mia looked down at her foot and admired her little shoe. "It's pretty isn't it?" I crooned. She looked up at me and smiled ear to ear, her pink gums showing. "You like that don't you?"

"Shall I get the other pair?" the saleswoman asked politely.

"Yes," I answered, getting up and off the bench. I glanced at the racks of clothes and made my way over to them. "Aww, Mia look at this!" I pulled out a little yellow full body onesie. "I'm going to get you one of these," I told her, walking up to another rack, bathing suits. I went through the rack for like nine minutes until something finally caught my eye. It was a pink one piece bathing suit with red polka dots and a little ruffle at the hips. "Aww, daddy will think you are just a really cute lady bug in this little outfit!" I blew on Mia's cheek to keep her occupied and trekked to the counter. I set the onesie and the bathing suit on the counter.

"Is that all for you today?" the sales woman asked.

"Yes," I replied, reaching into the diaper bag for my debit card. It was the money I had earned working summer and after school jobs since I was fourteen, but it was well worth it to spend it on this cutie.

"That will be $120. Credit or Debit, Miss?"

"Debit." I slid my card while balancing Mia on my hip, one arm behind her back.

"Would you like the receipt in the bag?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

"Thank you and come again," she smiled a gentle smile. I grabbed the bag off the counter and nodded. "Have a nice day."

"You, too." I brought little Mia to a bench outside the boutique and settled her on my lap. I brought the little shoe box out of the bag and a pair of little socks out of her diaper bag. I slid those on her tiny feet and covered them with her new pair of shoes. "Look how cute those are," I told her as she wiggled her little feet. She cooed as she admired how pretty they looked on their feet. I set her on her feet on my lap and bounced her. Her laughter was like a drug, I just had to hear it. She definitely is Edward's daughter. "Are you ready, Little One?" I asked her. I settled the strap of her diaper bag back on my shoulder and started for the nearest store. Turns out Washington weather had no effect on trends. There were racks of swimsuits and all the girls were crowded around them, probably picking out for next season's new trends. I excused my way through the crowd and poked around the racks, choosing some that I may be interested in. A chorus of laughter rang out behind me, causing me to whip my head around and face a circle of preppy cheerleading looking girls my age. One stood out from the rest, her blonde French braided back down past her shoulders.

"Uhmm, hello?" I said slightly confused. I shifted Mia to the other hip and she settled her tiny head on my chest.

The blonde one snorted in amusement, I guess. "Uhh, where did you get that jacket?" she asked an incredulous look on her face, like she was enjoying some private joke.

"Oh, this," I touched the collar of the track jacket, "my boyfriend gave it to me. Why?"

"Your boyfriend? The Edward Cullen? Yeah right, he's practically mine."

I laughed in amusement. "Yeah…sure!" I turned back to the racks.

"Hey, don't laugh at Lauren," a brunette pulled me by the shoulder so that I faced their "posse". "She has Edward already wrapped around her pinkie finger so, no he is not your boyfriend. Give it a rest; he loves Lauren and no one else…"

"And what are you doing with his daughter anyway?" Lauren scoffed, eyeing the infant in my arms. "You aren't her mother, so I guess you are Edward's babysitter. I see now."

"I'm not her mother and I'm not Edward's babysitter," I spoke slowly for her benefit. "I'm simply her father's girlfriend, the person that he's dating."

"Oh yeah, did _your _precious Edward tell you that we shacked up a couple of times or is your precious Edward still a virgin?"

"Apparently not, blondie, he has a daughter so, apparently he's not a virgin anymore. And apparently you aren't Mia's mother because frankly I'd have to kick your ass." My voice grew louder as my anger for this _Lauren_ grew.

"Wait up, are you Lauren Mallory from Ms. Applegarth's Kindergarten class?"

"Bella Swan?" she sneered my name. "So I see you did come back looking for your daddy didn't you. Disappointed that he doesn't love you?"

"Whatever." I knew I couldn't win arguing with this bitch, so I just walked away, grabbing the green bathing suit I held, and walking to the counter. Giggles erupted again from behind me.

"That bitch doesn't have one chance against you," I heard their whispers. Then _hers_. "I know."

I grabbed my purchase and walked to the door, with my head held high. That was one of the best things that Renee told me as I grew up. _Always keep your head held high, no matter the situation. If you know you are right, that is all that matters._ So I kept my head held high, because I knew in my heart, that Edward was mine. And that brought a smile to my face.

"Bella!" I whipped my head around again to find Rose in all her glory running towards me in her high heels. I laughed as she gracefully but carefully ran, catching up. "Here let me take that," she offered, taking my bags.

"You really ought to teach me how you run in high heels. I can barely walk on my own two left feet," I laughed, lacing my free arm between hers.

"Silly, Bella," she repeated. Her hand mussed my hair. "Hmm, what would you say to a haircut?"

"Hmm…I'd say, 'what do you have in mind?'"

"Just a trim, maybe some side bangs, I'll see what I can do," she shrugged, a look of ease on her face. "Why don't we head for the Hair Salon now and we'll be out before Ali can have a chance to have a bitch fit?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Come on Bella. It'll be fun!" She had this pout on her face. "Just a trim, nothing dramatic!"

"Promise?" she was already dragging me to some unknown hair salon.

"No can do," she grinned.

Rose dragged me into the hair salon, ignoring my resistance and sat me on the swiveling chair. She called over a woman with hair that can only be described as "porcupine hair". Rose took a reluctant Mia out of my unwilling arms. Once she was out of my arms, they felt empty but at the same time heavy as if she was still there. I sighed dramatically, knowing I would not win. "_Mariee!"_ Rose squealed.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked Rosalie in an unfamiliar accent, probably French. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Trim, side bangs and some auburn highlights please." My eyes bulged out of their sockets. _That definitely isn't nothing dramatic!!!!_ She saw my expression in the mirror. "Oh, come on, Bells, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Fun," I grumbled as _Mariee_ dragged me off to a sink where she was to wash my hair. Rose sank into the chair by my station, Mia whining on her lap.

"Fun," I groaned, shooting daggers at Rose by mirror as the tall woman dragged a comb through my hair and then eventually started cutting it. My hair fell to the floor in chunks, behind and all around me.

Finally after about an hour, the highlights were in and in time Ali walked in. My eyelids were shut tight, but I knew it was her.

"Oooh, Bella Barbie Time! I brought clothes!" _Oh no!_ I moaned. The bags were dropped to the floor. "Oh my Gosh! Bells, you look gorgeous1" Above her shrieks, I heard Mia's tiny grunts.

"Kiss my butt, Ali," I retorted.

"No Bella, look." Reluctantly, I let my eyes flutter open, one at a time and in the mirror, I was staring at an unknown beauty. She had big brown eyes, long eyelashes, and full lips. Her hair were in loose brown curls that shown auburn and her bangs were swept carefully to the side of her forehead. "Oh my!" Ali squeaked, barely able to contain herself. "I got you the perfect outfit…" she went on and on. I just pretended to listen and made a grab for Mia, her face red with frustration. "Eeeek!"

Alice thrusted a whole bunch of cash at Mariee and had me and a dozen bags in tow within a few seconds.

Ali shoved me into a family restroom, Rose clicking the door shut and locked behind us. I was trapped and they didn't even try to hide it on account that they stood directly in front of the door, glaring at me. "Bella, if you try to run for it…" Alice threatened. I narrowed my eyes at her and stuck out my tongue. "Yeah, Bella very mature."

"Yeah, and _this_ is mature?" I mumbled. Once they were sure that I wouldn't make a run for it, they pulled down the diaper changing station and started flinging different articles of clothing out of the shopping bags. Bags from Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, Hollister, Guess, Charlotte Russe and Forever 21 were scattered all over the floor, their purses dropped and forgotten on the lounge chair.

I sighed over-exaggerating, and fell upon the lounge. "How do you live with these people?!" I asked Mia with all seriousness. I could swear I saw her shrug, but I shook it off.

"ISABELLA! BELLAAAAA!" Alice screamed.

I rubbed my temple comfortingly. "Ali, I am right here, in case you didn't know." I let Mia plop down on the chair and stood before Alice, my hands on my hips expectantly. "Barf it over." And when I said, _barf if over_, I meant whatever I was to wear. They threw multiple articles of mini dresses and tights, expecting me to pick an outfit out. I stared at the fallen clothes. "Uh uh," I protested and made a dash for the door. Alice came after me. I banged on the door. "HELP! HELP!" I yelled.

"Bella, stop being difficult!" Alice grunted. "Stop causing a scene!" She yanked me back into the center of the room. Mia was watching us in amusement. "Just pick one outfit!" she insisted. "I'm going to end up dressing you myself if you don't, she threatened. I rolled my eyes and bent down gathering a random pair of black tights and an oversized looking blue blouse. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"Yeah, I think I need to get dressed?" I added sarcastically.

"Yeah, so…"

"I'm not changing in front of you two. Miss J Alexander and Jay Manuel. No, no, nuh uh." My America's Next Top Model cracked them.

"We'll be standing right outside," Rose laughed.

"Don't do anything funny."

"Don't plan on it," I shrugged, moving to take my boots off. Once they were out, I locked the door, leaning on it. "HOW DO YOU DEAL WITH THESE PEOPLE MIA?!" She giggled at me, smiling, showing off her gums proudly.

"Five minutes, Bella!" Alice screeched.

"Gosh. I definitely love you and your daddy most." I slipped on the oversized blue blouse, losing my shorts and pulling on the tights. I put my hair up into a lazy pony tail. "I'm done," I groaned, unlocking the doors.

"STILLETOS!" Alice squealed. She thrust a pair of black shiny stilettos in my face. I surrendered. I took Mia into my lap and dropped myself into the lounge chair. She quickly secured them to my feet. "UP," she demanded. She hoisted me up and I nearly rolled my ankle on the spot. "Careful, they are new shipments!"

"Holy crow," I shrieked nearly losing balance. Alice glared at me, a warning 'take care of my babies,' glare. "I'm out," I took Mia and her diaper bag. Rose and Alice followed at my heels. I turned around. "I'll meet you at the car in thirty minutes?"

"Sure, I need to stop by the salon to get a Brazilian done."

"Eww, eww, more than I needed to know," I mumbled walking away. "Make that an hour." I stood around the corner for a few minutes, watching them make their way out of my view. "Let's go Mia. They didn't say that I can't do my own shopping." I grinned mischievously. "I thought I saw a vintage t-shirt store around here?"

I strolled around, browsing through some stores. I found the perfect pair of moccasin boots that fit my personality, coming straight from Alaska. Then some great ripped skinny jeans. Finally I spotted that T-shirt store. I gazed around in awe at all the Junk Food T-shirts and Vintage rock t's. I tried to decide between a Beatles shirt and a Kings of Leon v-neck.

"Your sex is on fire," a voice breathed, thick behind me right into my ear.

"Eww, creeper get away." I was prepared to pounce at the stranger, only to see two glowing emeralds. "EDWARD!" I squealed. He chuckled at my outburst. "I thought you were a weirdo." I threw an arm around his neck and crushed my lips to his. "I thought you were going running?" I was breathless from our kiss.

"Yeah, well, I missed you." The smirk on his face was breathtaking. "So Kings of Leon?"

"Mhmm, I just love their music. Hey, I hear they are coming around Seattle, soon. I was thinking…" I trailed off, playing with the hem of his plain white cotton v-neck.

His hand grasped mine, tickling my palm with his fingertips. "Are you asking me out on a date?" he teased.

"If that's how you want it to go down, stranger," I laughed, closing the small gap between our lips. I moaned against his sweet maple tasting lips and pulled away reluctantly. "So Kings of Leon?"

"Mhmm," he hummed in agreement. "Only, I get a matching shirt. We can be twins."

"That's disgusting. I would not date my own brother, no matter how hot his washboard abs is or how nice his butt may be."

"And who's qualities are we discussing?" he laughed, easily. Without my approval, he paid for our shirts. I wrinkled my nose up, blushing instantly.

"Let's go my girlfriend." His hand caught mine and I smiled looking down at where we were joined. "What do you say to some Starbucks?"

"Mmm. So, we're I going public? In front of Lauren and and…" I sputtered. He immediately halted our movements.

"Lauren? When did you see Lauren?!" he asked urgently, his eyes smoldering. His intense expression caused me to flinch. He didn't scare me, it's just like they had some really bad blood between them.

"I-I ran into them a few hours ago."

"What did they say to you?" he had calmed a little, and leaned back into me.

I cleared my throat a little, not to be obnoxious. "Uhm, she said some things."

"Things, Bella. Please?" he pleaded.

"She said that I stole your jacket, that I had no right to claim that you were my boyfriend. That you were practically hers. That she had shacked up with you a couple of times. But I didn't believe her, Edward. Maybe you did do her a couple of times, but I believe you. I know you wouldn't play me like that." I burrowed my face into his shoulder as we walked. He took Mia from me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I wouldn't ever," he gazed down at me, a look of awe on his face. "So I'm guessing that you wanted to change."

"How'd you know?"

"Just 'cuz. Well, those aren't the clothes that my Bella would wear."

"Definitely not," I agreed.

"How about you change and I order you something?"

"Sounds good. Peppermint Mocha Frapucinno?"

"Anything, Love."

**A/N: How did you all like it? I hope you did(: Now, state testing and all this crap associated with being in my final year in middle school is coming up. Wish me luck, by reviewing? Please. I love you guys, forever and always.**

**Love & Rockets,**

**Felicia**

P.S. Totally stole that from My Life as Liz. Don't sue me MTV ^_^


	9. She Ain't Got Nothing On You

**A/N: It's been too long. But I am back and inspired and writing. Short chappie, but I'd like to put something out here to let you know I am not abandoning this story or Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away. As we speak, I am typing up the next chapter and so far, so good! Please REVIEW, and maybe the next chapter will be out sooner than we think. It is well worth it. TRUST ME! Not to mention that so far there are 2000+ words :D**

_Song of the Chapter:_

"_Nothin' On You," by B.o.B. ft. Bruno Mars_

_Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
'Cuz they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

BPOV

Lauren let out an exaggerated sigh and glared daggers at me. I took Mia to me, protectively. "What?"

"How can you just waltz back into his life like that? You just left twelve years ago and you have him around your finger. But don't worry he'll be around me, outside me, in me, in a matter of weeks."

"Ella," Mia whispered against my neck as I held her close.

"You may be able to steal Edward away, but you'll never have his heart, soul and mind. I'm sure of that. And you definitely won't have her heart." I turned my attention to Mia. "Would you like your bottle, sweetie?" Mia gurgled easily and I laughed, knowing that she was probably too awake now that the atmosphere was tense. Instead, I brought her pacifier to her puckered lips. "Better?"

"As if you could do any better," Lauren chuckled, sickly.

"What kind of game do you think Edward is? Huh, you think he's a game, then you must not care much for him."

"Edward's not a game, just a fine piece of ass that I tapped into before you did. Everyone in the area of Washington wants him. A soon to be famous swimmer that all the colleges are competing for. The Edward Cullen that is going up for the Olympics in not so long; and you have him, what a joke."

I shook my head at her. "I've been in love with him since I was five. We'll have a deeper connection than you ever will." Tears were building in my eyes. Why do I always have to cry in the really inconvenient situations? A curious Mia stood on my lap, with my arms supporting her and reached up to wipe my tears away.

"Aww, is Bella crying?" Lauren snorted. "Just like in Kindergarten, leaving her long gone daddy."

"You think you're so big," I laughed, humorlessly through tears.

"Ma, Ella."

I wiped the tears on the back of Edward's track jacket's sleeve. Footsteps our way, made me smile a little.

"Hungry, Love?" Edward's voice soothed. I scooted out, further away from Lauren and made space for him. He handed me my cool drink.

"Thank you," I murmured, nuzzling my nose into his neck.

"So what do you say? You up for some frosty cupcakes?" I felt the rumble of his chest as he chuckled.

"Of course, with you I am. I can practically feel my arteries getting blocked off." He revealed the sugary goodness, not caring to offer some to Lauren or Jess. He swiped off some of the red frosting and wiped it off on my nose.

"What is up with you and frosting and noses?"

"I think you look adorable with frosting on your nose," he said matter-of-factly. I laughed at him and behind his back Lauren mouthed, COW.

"Takes one to know one," I muttered.

"Lauren could you leave, please?" Edward groaned. "You are making my girlfriend and I very uncomfortable, especially with your little poodle breathing down our necks."

"Poodle? I'm Jessica Ann Stanley, I think." Jessica mumbled.

"Exactly," Edward concluded, moving in to peck me on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Lauren huffed at our exchange and left.

"Bimbo," Edward mumbled.

"Eddie, I heard that!" Lauren screeched.

"As was intended, whore!"

"I must say my jacket over your body is very sexy," Edward breathed against my lips.

"Mmm, you're just sexy."

"Touche, Miss Swan. Why don't we make a run to my house and we watch a movie until six?"

"Stick it?" I asked.

"You watched that movie?" Edward smirked. "Emmett made me go see it, he thought of the hot girls in it. And well, Jeff Bridges was cool too."

"Mmm, I can be your Haley Graham," I chuckled, getting Mia ready to leave.

"I'd like to see that."

**A/N: So that Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, huh? But how CUTE are Edward, Bella, and Mia! Wondering what's going down next chapter? Review to find out! It will be well worth it! Please check out my other stories and review there, too. Thank you all for reading. I love you and see you soon!**

**Love, **

**Felicia**


End file.
